Moving Up
by JeffHardysAngelGirl
Summary: Rebecca Rena McMahon is the youngest out of all of the McMahon children. Well she never really got into the lime light. She isn’t up to Stephanie or anything but Rebecca is different. She has black hair and crystal blue eyes. Rebecca writes the storylin


**Chapter 1**

Rebecca was walking her family's mansion thinking about a lot of things that had happen since she had gotten into the grove of things in the family business. She had gotten asked a lot to go out but would always say no because Rebecca liked Chris. They were dating behind her father's back. He always told her that she couldn't date anyone that was a wrestler because he knew how they acted. Right then someone's voice brought her out of day dream.

"Come on Sweetie, its time to go to the airport to leave." Linda said smiling.

She nodded at her mother then walked toward the door getting her bags along with her jacket it was starting to get really cold because it was turning winter now. She didn't really mind it thanks to a pair of arms but no one knew about her and Chris dating besides her sister Stephanie who walked into Chris's locker room and caught them making out on the couch.

"Lets go Rena!" shouted her mother once more.

Rebecca got to the limo then turned and looked at her house. She got in taking one more glance at the house that she lived in since she could remember. Linda shook her head at her daughter because she acted so much like her but she had her father's brains like her sister. What was going to happen in the future well who knew.

"Becca it isn't good bye forever." Linda said laughing at her.

Her own daughter never realized that she was a lot more then just a McMahon. Vince and Linda always tried to push her away from the business but once she got news it was big Rebecca wanted in on it. But not for the money but to her family stay on top of a lot of things.

**Airport**

The limo pulled up to the jet that they always took but was crazy was that another limo was waiting beside the jet as well. When Linda got out the other door on the other limo Chris stepped out. Rebecca's eyes got big then shook her head getting out. When she got out Chris smiled at her but winked at her. Linda looked at the two then smiled getting on the jet.

"He is going to ride with us to the next airport but then I've got to stay there and you guys will be riding alone to Atlanta." Linda said seating down on the chair.

Rebecca wanted to get back into the limo then go back home but the time she went to leave she walked right into Chris's chest. He laughed at her then walked past her then laughed as he sat down in the chair. Rebecca sat down beside her mother then put her head on her shoulder.

"I've got to go see the captain." Linda said smiling.

Linda got up smiling the whole time. Chris got up fast walked over to Rebecca then kissed her on the lips. She was shocked a bit but kissed back. Right then Linda walked back out smiling at her.

"I wont tell your father but your going to be one the one that is going to get the trouble when he does find out Rebecca." Linda said laughing.

Right then they both pulled apart laughing at her. Linda smiled at them then sat down where Chris had been seating. Chris sat down beside Rebecca who was laughing at him.

**9 hours later**

Linda had gotten off the plane and stayed in Nashville to talk to some people about new talent. Chris and Rebecca had made it through the rest of the trip without anything happening well somethings did happen but it was only kissing. (Yea we'll just leave it at that)

**Arena**

Rebecca and Chris both split up when they got there. He went to his locker room and she had to go to her office and talk to the rest of the writers about the up coming stars and new storylines for the shows.

**Office**

She had walked in and saw her father looking at her smiling at that. That was something that wasn't normal for that family. He pulled a contract out and put a pen out.

"Sign it Rena and you will get in on the action." Vince told her.

Rebecca looked at her father then signed it. She put her things down on the floor then shook her father's hand. She didn't have a clue at what she had just gotten her self into. Right then Chris walked in her eyes got big when he sat down and looked at Vince.

"Rena, you will be taking on a angle with Chris here. You will be Trish's baby sister and you will save him while he is in a match with Jason. Trish gets in to it and you beat her alright deal plus you are dating him." Vince told them.

Before she could say anything Amy the wardrobe lady walked in smiling at her. She was pulled out of the room leaving her stuff here. Vince and Chris were both laughing when Rebecca almost fell down.

**Raw**

"It is time to see who will win this match King," Jr said.

"I know, Trish is looking so hot down there tonight." King replied.

Chris was winning the match but Trish wanted to so called get a better view so she got into the ring and hit the ref with her title then hit Chris over and over with it. Right then "Man In A Box." by Alice In Chains hit and the whole arena looked toward the top of the walk away and a girl walked out wearing black leather pants and a red sparkly halter top with black heels. Her hair was pulled out for face smiling.

"Who is that?" asked Jr.

"That is a HOTTIE!" shouted King.

Jr only rolled his eyes at him then watched the girl walk slowly toward the ring smiling evilly. Right then Trish turned around then stopped right in her tracks. The girl waved at her then used the steps and got into the ring. Both Christian and Chris just watched them. Trish went to slap her but she ducked then threw Trish into the turnbuckle.

"WOW!" shouted Jr.

"Double wow!" shouted King.

Trish looked at her scared then got out of the ring and the girl was smiling when she turned around she came face to face with Christian. She didn't show that she was scared but deep down she was right then Chris came up behind and him then did a rollup for the win.

"Chris Jericho beat Christian!" shouted Jr.

"NO NO!" shouted King.

The girl got out of the ring and walked over to Chris who was laughing at Christian. Both Trish and Christian were shocked to see the girl who had came out and helped Chris win this match. Trish got a mic and the crowd was booing her.

"WOAH!, REBECCA WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" shouted Trish.

By the time she said they were at the top of the ramp then turned around and smiled at her. Some one brought out a mic then gave it to her.

"SIS SHUT UP!, WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU AND SLUTY ASS!" shouted Rebecca. "Oh yea one more thing Trish dear." she added.

Rebecca put the mic down then kissed Chris on the lips. The crowd was cheering their heads off. Trish was hitting the ring ropes and then kicked the mat.

"I date your ex lover!" shouted Rebecca.

Christian was holding Trish back she tried to get out of the ring and at the top of the ramp Rebecca was telling her to bring it. Chris was laughing at then pulled her backstage.

**Backstage**

When they got back there Vince was waiting on her. He hugged her then told it was a good job then walk off. Rebecca turned around then jumped into Chris's arms he swung her around in the air laughing.

"Chris put me down or I'll puke!" she shouted laughing.

He put her down then kissed her on the lips Rebecca kissed back then put her arms around his neck then pulled away from him. Right then Trish walked up to them then went to hit Rebecca but she duck then threw Trish into the wall. Rebecca's foot was in her throat.

"When you want to mess with some one Ms. Stratus. I suggest that you think before you do it!" Rebecca said right in Trish's face.

Tyson Tomko walked up then pulled Trish away from Rebecca who was laughing as they walked off. Chris laughed then walked up behind her pulling her with him. Right then Victoria walked up smiling at her.

"Way to Go Jersey." Victoria said patting her on the back.

'Why do you always call me Jersey and I'm from Greenwich, CT?" asked Rebecca.

"Because Becca, it fits you." She replied walking off.

Rebecca laughed then saw Chris looking at her well past her toward Gail Kim. She never liked her at all she always remind her of a slut who was trying to hard. But never said anything because she was the bosses daughter. Rebecca walked off. It took Chris 10 mins to see that Rebecca was gone. He wanted to hit him self in the stomach. He had made it to his locker room and saw her putting her things on the table. When she heard the door close she turned around then saw Chris looking at her.

"Don't say anything Chris you're a guy." Rebecca told him.

He did say a word then walked over to his bag taking it with him to the shower. Rebecca watched him go in. She got her jacket out of her bag then walked out of the room. She didn't look back .

**Hallway**

Rebecca got the keys out of her pocket then put them around her finger. Right then she didn't look where she was going and bumped into a hard chest causing her to fall flat on her butt. She looked up and saw Dave Batista.

"Sorry Ms. McMahon." he said helping her up.

"Its alright Dave." Rebecca told him getting her things.

He watched her the whole time. (well he watched her bend over.). Rebecca wanted to get away from him. He was one that asked her out because of her last name. She went to walk around him he stepped her way.

"Dave move I've got to go see my mom move!" Rebecca said pushing him.

Right as she got him to move Rebecca walked outside wondering what Chris would say once he saw that she was gone. Rebecca walked to her mustang that she has rented from the car company. She got started the car when she went to pull out Chris walked out. Rebecca saw him and took off speeding out of the parking lot.

**Hotel**

She had checked in at the front desk and met up with some of the other guys but didn't stay long she went up to her room. It was a sweet thanks to her father and mother. They always wanted the best for they baby girl. Rebecca was going to be 25 in a couple weeks. She wondered if anyone remembered. Rebecca got to her room which was 987 on the top floor.

**Room**

Rebecca walked into the room knowing she was going to share a room but she didn't know who because she had gotten there before the other person. Rebecca walked into the bathroom with her bag then locked the door. She turned the water waiting for it to get hot she heard the door open but didn't look to see who it was. It was hot enough so Rebecca got undressed then got in. She loved the feeling of the hot water on her body.

"HELLO!" shouted the person on the other side of the door.

"I'm almost done hold your horses please." Rebecca replied.

She got out and changed into a pain or hip hugger pj pants and halter top to match the bottoms which has butterflies on them. When she walked out of bathroom she saw Chris setting on the bed watching Tv.

(What will happen next?, Will Chris and Rebecca make up or will everything go to hell?)(Should I keep it going?)


End file.
